I didn't do it
by Mariku DemonQueen
Summary: One of teh charater's I enjoy Role playing it Marik Katasi Ishtar this is his past were his life changed for the worse *Much better then the Summary, no pairings*


I do not own YGO  
>I own the name Katasi<p>

I love to Role Play and I like to come up with different charater back grounds and such, my character Katasi's bacl ground

"I didn't do it!"

My words called out to the two larger men in front of me wearing pure white shoes jump suites, surgical masks,gloves and what look like bathing cap's on their heads, the only thing I could see were their eye's a pair of green and brown staring at me like I was some wild animal like I would snap in a second and kill them... To me I was nothing more then a young teen of fifteen looking for his reason, his purpose for living and what he could do with his life how ever to them... I was nothing but a cold blooded killer, a thing...a monster..

they stepped closer, in their hands were stun gun's the cold shiney silver of the barrel aimed at me I could see two red dot's on my chest showing me were they aimed to hit, hearing a click meant that the safety had been turned off. Panic, panic set in I didn't want to be stunned I turned and ran, thinking I could out run them or zig zag and they would miss.. I was wrong, dead wrong, it sounded as harmless as wind but then the small prongs dug into my flesh, my back.. were that scar was... were my father had made our family's mark at this point I was ready to do anything even beg for forgiveness.

That when I felt it.. the pain of electrocution small spurts of electricity going threw my body causing me to fall and shake screaming, begging them to stop, I swear I felt one of my scars open.

"STOP! STOP! PL-AHHHHHH!"

My pleas and cries did nothing as the torture continued for another five minutes, my guess was that my body had gone still and they thought they killed me... I wish they did... I wish I could of died then...Then again I was basicly already dead inside.. I was robbed of my mother and most of my childhood.. my father.. he can rot in hell for all I care my sister and brother... I still have no idea were they were I was alone... I had no one and that was how it always was I always had no one because no one could understand.. and if I told them they looked at me as they would an insane person or something along those lines.

Those were my last thought's before darkness came to me, at first I was happy, I thought I was dead nothing would hurt me anymore or accuse me of doing wrong, but then... I begun to wake up.. no..no let the dark stay just let me die.., my body ignored my pleas as well, shakily I sat up rubbing my head before hugging my leg's to my chest keeping my face buried in them.

"Hn, poor little Katasi... they treat you so bad"

That voice it sounded so much like my own..infact I think it was my own, I looked around until I felt something cold, the Sennen Rod.. the only thing I have left of my family of my mother, brother and sister..picking it up I sighed looking at the golden eye in the middle, I hugged it close as I tried to ignore that voice...hopeing it would go away...

"Katasi you still don't know who I am do you?".

"N-No.. who are you...".I asked the voice

"Why my dear Katasi I am you".I could practically even hear a smirk

"Me? how can you be me if I am me?".I asked partly confusing my self in the process

"Hn, So full of question's as always, you needn't worry about that right now Katasi, what do you desire most? tell me"

"What I desire most...a friend...someone who can understand me.. and believe me, someone I can put my trust in... who won't. hurt me to talk to and wont look at me like I'm some kind of monster or killer..I don't want to be alone..".

"Poor thing, I will be you're friend I don't see you as a monster and I understand, I will be you're friend forever little Katasi".

It was almost to good to be true, but was it normal of course not.. since who ever this voice was.. seemed to not have a body and I was the only person that heard him but who cares... I had a friend I wasn't alone

"What's you're name?". I asked it

"Mariku"

"Hah that sound's a lot like my name t-"

"Hey brat!".I heard one of the guard's yell."Keep you're mouth shut!".

"S-sorry".I appologized.

"Heh why apologize to him Marik? you have a right to speak hn, I can not allow such a thing go without punishment".

"Punishment?".I asked and jumped seeing the Sennen Rod's eye glow then... that darkness that cold darkness I was about to panic.. I hated it there, I saw somthing.. or rather some one then I saw it.. it was me only this other me looked much older like he was in his late teens and earlie twenties..

"M-Mariku?".I asked the other male.. or rather older me turned around and face me, my face only came up to his chest, he held my chin and pressed his lip's to mine.. they were cold yet welcoming, slowly I kissed him back and stumbled forward when he disappeared, I felt alone once more.. were did he go?..

It seemed like hour's until I closed my eye's once and reopened them to the world. Blinking a few times before looking around.. I was outside.. when did that happen? and behind me was fire.. the mental hospital was in flames.. who could of done this..I did the only this I could think of.. run and run and run never to look back.. and I'm glad I didn't because if I did...I would have seen the gloves and empty match boxes on the ground next to a bloody knife..

This was when darkness entered into my life.. when Mariku... had shown himself..who I thought was my friend was the cause of all my pain and my greatest enemy...


End file.
